


Spell

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beso del Verdadero Amor, Drabble, Encantamientos, Español | Spanish, Inktober 2018, Los personajes originales son secundarios, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Día 4 del Inktober 2018:Dean cae victima de un encantamiento de sueño.





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tanto que no escribía Wincest!

Sam no sabe qué clase de hechizo la bruja de Illinois le lanzó a Dean antes de que el menor de los Winchester la matara en su ira y tal vez, ese fue su primer error.

No, su primer error, fue recibir la llamada de ayuda de uno de los viejos compañeros de caza de Dean, de esos idiotas que ya no deberían estar en el trabajo, porque ya no son tan jóvenes o porque simplemente ya no pueden con el estrés y la carga que el trabajo pone sobre sus hombros.

Antes de recibir la llamada de ayuda, ambos hermanos se encontraban descansando en una casa hostal después de una cacería exitosa y sin nuevos casos a los que responder. Últimamente eso es lo que han hecho, responder llamadas si es que alguien aún tiene su contacto, o resolver el caso si algo sobrenatural ocurre en la ciudad en la que se están quedando, pero no buscando incansablemente ocurrencias paranormales o muertes misteriosas en el periódico como adictos buscando un golpe.

Dean está cansado, Sam nunca ha querido esta vida y a veces es más fácil ignorar las anomalías que ocurren a su alrededor.

Sam olvida a la bruja completamente, ella no importa, no importa si su cuerpo queda como evidencia o si al no quemarla ella tal vez vuelva a la vida. Sam corre hasta donde Dean yace en el suelo sucio del granero en donde la maldita estaba practicando hechicería, matando animales y jóvenes para conseguir quien sabe qué, tal vez la vida eterna o algo así.

—¡Dean! —grita Sam, recogiendo el cuerpo de su hermano, sosteniendo su rostro contra su pecho, respirando fuertemente en su cara—, ¡Dean, despierta! —Le pide, dándole pequeñas, pero definitivamente fuertes cachetadas en el rostro. Cuando el rubio no despierta, Sam decide que tal vez deberían visitar el hospital.

El cazador dentro de él decide terminar quemando el cuerpo. Si van a hacer una visita al hospital lo mejor será que no haya un cuerpo al que los liguen cuando los policías o los miembros del hospital inevitablemente les pregunten cómo es que Dean terminó inconsciente, pero sin trauma en la cabeza. Al terminar la noche, Dean descansa tranquilamente mientras Sam calienta las palmas de sus manos en la fogata que hace el cuerpo de la bruja.

—Tú hermano va estar bien —Le asegura la enfermera después de unas interminables tres horas. Su sonrisa perfecta está obviamente entrenada para hacer sentir mejor a los familiares de los pacientes, su maquillaje escaso, pero acentúa sus facciones y ni un solo cabello está fuera de lugar; es bonita, si Dean estuviera despierto, lo más probable es que estaría coqueteando con ella—, no presenta señales de coma o contusiones, no estamos seguros de porqué aun no despierta, pero todo demuestra que probablemente despertará en las siguientes 24 horas.

Sam le sonríe agradecido, aunque no completamente sorprendido, lo que sea que la bruja haya hecho con Dean, podría incluso ser un hechizo de sueño o algo enteramente peor. El castaño decide pasar la noche junto a la cama de su hermano, llamar a Bobby y esperar a que Dean despierte o Bobby le ofrezca una buena respuesta, lo que ocurra primero.

—Probablemente es un hechizo de sueño —Le informa Bobby incomodo y harto de toda la galería de freaks haciendo mierda rara en su mundo— me imagino que sabes lo que eso significa —insinúa, Sam puede imaginar al hombre sonrojándose ridículamente, a Sam le ocurre lo mismo.

—Si —responde él apenas, observando a su hermano, mientras duerme tranquilo, ignorando completamente la batalla mental por la que está pasando Sam ahora mismo—. Tengo que irme —anuncia de repente—, te mantendré informado.

—Haz eso, chico —Le pide el hombre mayor con un suspiro antes de colgar.

Al final Sam se encuentra en un callejón sin salida, el cazador no sabe de nadie que eventualmente caiga en la categoría de “verdadero amor”, (si es que algo como eso en realidad existe) y a pesar de conocer a las mujeres más importantes en la vida de su hermano, sabe que Dean no las amado por completo y ellas probablemente a él tampoco. Sea como sea, ninguna de ellas está aquí.

Por un segundo, Sam se dedica solo a observar el rostro de su hermano; su piel bronceada, las pecas esparcidas sobre su nariz que rara vez se notan si no está a la luz del sol, sus pestañas largas y rubias hasta las facciones que él ha visto madurar a lo largo de los años.

Él lo ama, eso es obvio, es su hermano, se han conocido de toda la vida, y en el caso de Sam él no ha conocido la vida de su hermano (excepto por esos años en que él se fue a Standford y ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para ignorar su ego y encontrarse fuera de las peleas con su padre o los gajes del oficio).

Dean también lo ama, de eso tampoco hay duda, Dean no pasaría por todo el dolor y amargura al que siempre está expuesto a través de su relación con Sam si no lo amara total e incondicionalmente.

¿Pero es eso verdadero amor? ¿Puede el verdadero amor ser platónico? ¿Es su relación con su hermano realmente solo platónica? Ellos se aman, pero ¿es eso solo amor de hermanos? Sam nunca ha querido pensar en eso, ahora mismo no quiere pensar en eso. Pero Dean tiene que despertar, Sam no quiere pensar en un mundo sin Dean. Tal vez ese pensamiento es su mayor consuelo.

Besar a Dean no se siente extraño, se siente bien, correcto, como volver a casa. Él recuerda cuando besaba a Dean en los labios cuando era más joven, para demostrar su afecto, su gratitud, incluso para saludarlo.

Sus labios son cálidos, no son suaves, están partidos, tal vez por los cambios de clima excesivos a los que ellos se enfrentan con sus viajes por el país, probablemente sus propios labios se sienten igual.

Por unos segundos que se sienten eternos, el corazón de Sam late erráticamente, dudando que Dean llegue a despertar. Pero entonces las pestañas de Dean se remueven, sorprendiendo a Sam y provocando que se siente con la espalda tensa en la incómoda silla del hospital.

—¿Sam? —pregunta Dean— ¿Qué pasó?

—La bruja —responde Sam, mirando fijamente a la ventana—, ella te hechizo con una maldición de sueño.

—Mierda —maldice el mayor, los ojos grandes y brillantes— ¿Cómo Bella Durmiente?

—¡No! —miente Sam, sonrojado hasta las orejas—, Idiota, Bobby nos dio la cura, solo había que quemar a la bruja y esperar a que terminen los efectos —Dean le mira de reojo y finalmente se ríe entre diente, haciéndole muecas de besos y haciendo que Sam quiera dejar la habitación, la sensación cálida en sus labios aun escociendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean insiste en agradecerle a la enfermera, obviamente coqueteando con ella. Sus manos plantadas en la cintura de su hermano, cálida bajo su camisa.


End file.
